goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie is 1
Charlie is 1 is the 8th episode in Season 1 of Good Luck Charlie. Episode Summary The hospital alerts the Duncan's that the baby is coming, and they all try to get there. PJ and Bob have to go behind a chicken truck on two peoples motorcycles, Teddy leaves a birthday she is the entertainment for, and Gabe, who appears to have a Mohawk since he is home alone and gets a ride to the hospital with Mrs. Dabney. Eventually, the rest of the family do get there in time and Gabe meets and learns of the motorcycle owners, Mad Dog and Francis' son Hog, who changed his name to Kevin. PJ meets a stressing new father in the waiting chairs; the man says it's obviously his first time. The man asks PJ how many times he'd been there, and PJ says 3. The man, believing PJ was a father, says how old he was the 1st time. PJ, not realizing he was believed to be a dad, says he was 2, referring to Teddy's birth. The man then leaves, disturbed. When they see Charlie, PJ and Bob are covered in feathers, Gabe has a Mohawk and Teddy is dressed as Frankenstein. While taking the photo, the nurse says, "Good Luck, Charlie." Back at the party, Mad Dog and Francis arrive at the door with their present for Charlie. Amy doesn't know why they're here, so Bob reveals they believe that for helping the dad get there and for being there, they should be godparents. They give Charlie a diamanté biker jacket. End Credits PJ and Bob are seen in the house with flashlights. Bob tells PJ to wait on the stairs. PJ says that he could hide. Bob goes into the kitchen, turns on the lights, and the bear is in the kitchen with the refrigerator open. Gallery Errors * When Gabe was home alone and before he was going to slide down the stairs the bubble machine is on but after he slid down the stairs the bubble machine is off and when Mrs. Dabney rang the doorbell the bubble machine was back on again. * Throughout the episode, Teddy's costume is misinterpreted as Frankenstein when it is really Frankenstein's monster. Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Charlie does not speak yet. Memorable Quotes Trivia *Charlie was born 3 weeks premature. *When Amy was talking to Bob, she said that there would not be a 5th Duncan child, but 3 years later, she had Toby, though this must mean she changed her mind. Background Information *This episode was watched by 3.7 million viewers. International Premieres *January 1, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) Continuity *Charlie appears in all subsequent episodes. *The origin of the line "Good Luck, Charlie" is revealed." *Gabe's hatred of Charlie is seen again. *This episode takes place in 2009, the year Charlie was born. *In the kitchen during the 2009 flashback, there was a list of possible baby names written on the refrigerator, similar to when the family has a contest for Toby's name in Name That Baby. There are several more names written on the board for Charlie's arrival than Toby's however. **The boy's names written on the board are: Brad, P.J. Jr., Robert Jr., Bobby, Adam, George, Steve, Emmet, Peter, Greg, Tyler, Doran, Justin, Mickey, Jonas, Adain, and Kurt. **The girl's names written on the board are: Emma, Victoria, Sporty, Charlotte, Sally, Pixie, Grace, Lindsey, and Amanda, and several other names blocked by the counter. Allusions *It is revealed the nurse was the first one to say Good luck Charlie. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan * Sarah Bayli as Newborn Charlie Duncan Guest Stars *Sarah Baker as Carla *Diane Delano as Mad Dog *Shishir Kurup as Dr. Singh *Darnell Suttles as Francis *Bob McGarth as Paul Walsh References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes